Pirates of the Caribbean: The 3 Rings of Inwata
by Vicki1
Summary: Elizabeth's been kidnapped. Norrington's been kidnapped. Jack and crew are trying to get the treasure of Inwata. And Will is off to find both Elizabeth and Norrington, as well as the pirate, Captain Rugena. But what does Jack's adventures in Panama ha
1. Default Chapter

This is my first PotC fic. Firstly, let me say, I LOVE Pirates of the Caribbean! I love it oh so much! LOL! With that said, I really tried to do justice to the whole thing, but admittedly, Jack Sparrow is rather difficult to write. I think it's because Johnny Depp brings so much to the character and it's difficult to translate those particulars (ie, facial expressions, how he holds himself, etc) into written word without bogging it down. Anyway, I hope it came out all right. I tried to keep everyone in character as best I could and hopefully I did. I love all the characters, just so everyone knows, but I will say that I am a little partial to Norrington...I can't help it, but I really LOVE everyone and everyone should be in it equally, I hope. That's it. I digress. Sorry. Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be great if I did, wouldn't it? It would also be great if I won the lottery...ah well...  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow led his motley crew through the tropical forest near the eastern coast of Panama. It was exceptionally hot, the humidity sweltering as beads of sweat dripped down their faces and backs. With a sword in one hand, as he cut through the disordered vegetation blocking his path, Jack used his other hand to flamboyantly swat at the large mosquitoes and other insects that had made a habit of harassing him. "Just a little bit further," he mumbled, as he killed one mosquito on his arm.  
  
"Jack," Gibbs spoke up, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "You've been saying that since this morning. It's already mid afternoon! When are we going to bloody get there already!" Some of the rest of the pirates murmured in agreement.  
  
Jack murmured a slightly annoyed sigh and then nodded toward Anamaria, who was holding a tattered map and compass. Anamaria acknowledged this and stated, "Thirteen more paces."  
  
"See?" Jack turned back to his crew with a smile, "Only thirteen more paces, savvy?"   
  
Jack took a large whack at a large vine that hung in front of him, and then they continued on. The crew followed without much fuss; after all, it was their Captain Jack Sparrow they were following through the sultry forestry of the Caribbean and he had never led them astray before. Shortly later, they emerged from the jungle to find themselves at a clearing.  
  
Grinning, Jack was the first to step out into the clearing, a colorful Toucan sweeping above and perching itself on a tree branch. Below the tree branch was a small ancient temple, untouched in years. "There…" Jack stated, as he and his crew looked on, "There she is. The ancient Temple of Inwata." He paused and then looked back at his crew. "Well, come on mates; let's go pillage or something."  
  
There was a hearty cheer of agreement as they headed forward, stopping before the two large stone doors. Jack studied the ancient language written on the entranceway for a while, his fingers occasionally tracing along. Then, he began pushing against the doors with all the strength of his right shoulder, grunting in frustration.  
  
"Jack -" Anamaria began.  
  
"I just need a moment, love," Jack interrupted, now as he laid both hands flat against the door and pushed once more.   
  
"But Jack, what did the door say?"  
  
"Oh well," Jack now abandoned his effort to push the doors open, and said a bit meekly "I can't actually read it…"  
  
"Then how are we supposed to get it!" Anamaria demanded, looking aggravated as her eyes glared at Jack coldly.  
  
"I figured we could just push our way in, savvy?" Jack explained, and he took off his hat and handed it to her, "Be a dear and hold this for me." Then returned to his futile effort of trying to push the doors open.   
  
"Come on, boys," Gibbs now spoke up, "Jack's got the right idea!" He then joined as they both foolishly shoved their weight against the stone doors that would not budge. The rest of the crew - save a very annoyed Anamaria - seemed to be ready help out as well, but a loud screeching sound suddenly echoed through the forest.  
  
Both Jack and Gibbs stopped their effort to force the stone doors opened and stood up straight, listening for the screech again. "Animal, do you think?" Gibbs asked Jack in a low whisper.  
  
"No…" Jack trailed off, leaving the door. He took his hat from Anamaria and placed it back on his head. His band of pirates parted so Jack could walk through past them and neared to the forest.  
  
"It must be a dark spirit! This ground is haunted!" One pirate exclaimed in a bit of a frenzy.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, and began, "There aren't any -"   
  
Suddenly, from within the forest jumped out a gangly old native woman, who landed on her feet right before Jack. Instinctively, Jack staggered back ineptly. She inched toward him, spear in hand as if ready to attack. Clumsily, Jack drew out his sword and held it forward to fend her off if need be. He then studied her quizzically, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. Frowning, he muttered, "Ew…" as he began to take notice of her grotesque appearance. Her teeth were yellow and crooked her white hair was thinning and flaring about wildly. Bony, she had symbols painted all over her dark skin and her dark eyes stared at Jack menacingly.  
  
The woman let out another screech and leaped forward, but Jack fell back a bit more and she missed him. "A little help, please?" Jack now summoned his crew for assistance, and they all murmured in agreement and moved forward, surrounding the woman. Circling, as if thinking to challenge them all, the woman realized that the situation was not favorable, and lowered her spear, holding it vertical in her hand. She stood up a bit straighter and addressed them, "Who is it that dare disturb the temple of Inwata?"  
  
Jack smiled. "It is I, Captain Jack Sparrow," He introduced himself extravagantly, and then gestured to his crew, "And the crew of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Hmmph," The woman grunted, crossing her arms. Then she smirked, "No man can enter the temple alone."  
  
"Ah, yes," Jack now approached her, hesitantly placing her arm around her so that his face could be close to hers, "We've seen to have run into a bit of difficulties trying to get those two stone doors open, savvy?" The woman's face scrunched up in disgust at Jack's breath and she turned away from him. "But it seems to me that you might know how my crew and I might be able to get in."  
  
"I am forbidden to share such knowledge with outsiders."  
  
"I see," Jack rose now, glancing to the sky. He then turned back to her, "Let's say we give you five percent of whatever we find inside, savvy?" Not amused, the woman glared up at him with piercing eyes. Jack frowned, seeing as it was not going well.   
  
"Ten percent."  
  
"Ha ha!" Jack laughed at this unexpected answer and declared "Ten percent it is!" to which his crew seemingly agreed. Then, he bent down slightly once more and anxiously asked, "Now, tell me, how do we get in?"  
  
"A chaste young maiden must light the torches on both sides of the doors. Only then will they open."  
  
Jack frowned, "Does it have to be a chaste young maiden? Can't it be, oh, I don't know, a dashing pirate of the Black Pearl?" The others murmured in concurrence.  
  
"No," the old native woman answered bluntly.   
  
Gibbs groaned in frustration, "Damn it! Where in the hell are we going to find a virgin lass?"  
  
They all glanced over at Anamaria for a fleeting moment.   
  
"Damn."  
  
At Port Royale, Governor Swann was entertaining numerous guests as he held the engagement party for his daughter, Elizabeth, and her husband-to-be, Will Turner. It would be a month until the two were wed, but it was still much of the gossip in the colony of Port Royale. After all, everyone was still rather surprised that the engagement party was being held for Elizabeth and Will, the blacksmith, and not Elizabeth and James Norrington, commodore in the British Navy. They had all been so certain Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth were to be married, that no one had the slightest idea that William Turner would enter the picture at all.   
  
For many, it was a case that was socially unacceptable, and they made it quite apparent in the small little clusters they formed, where they would whisper and chat about the whole "scandal" until Elizabeth or Will would pass, and then they would behave absolutely pleasantly and supportive toward them. Yet, on the whole, those living in Port Royale didn't really seem to care who Elizabeth married, as long as they were invited to share along in the festivities. What's more, the announcement of Elizabeth's marriage to Will Turner sparked something far more important among the ladies and their parents of Port Royale; Commodore Norrington was still available for marriage.  
  
And it appeared that the engagement party for Elizabeth and Will was the perfect opportunity for one lucky woman to land herself in the favor of the recently rejected commodore. A half dozen of them had gathered around him, trying their best to impress him. "Do you know Commodore, that I can sew?" One of them stated, her voice artificially high-pitched.  
  
Norrington, who seemed desperate to be anywhere but there, politely replied, "That's lovely."  
  
"Well," another spoke up, "I have others who sew for me, so I would think it would be absurd for me to learn how myself." She giggled.  
  
"That's lovely…as well…" Norrington repeated, not paying much attention as he glanced over the ladies to find the door.  
  
"I have people who sew for me as well, Commodore, I do!" The first one spoke up a bit fretfully, "I just learned how to because I was bored one afternoon and it was raining out and so I had one of the servants teach me."  
  
Norrington, not sure of what to say, replied "Oh…well, then…that's lovely…"  
  
"Commodore Norrington, I just have to say, you look wonderful this evening," a third spoke up, "I hope I'm not too forward with you, but you really do. How do you think I look?"  
  
"Lovely…" Norrington remarked, hardly glancing at her.  
  
"And me, Commodore? Do I look lovely?" A fourth asked.  
  
"And me too?" A fifth questioned.  
  
Norrington frowned. "You all look…lovely…uh, if you would all excuse me for a moment…"  
  
"But where are you going, Commodore?" The third girl asked with worry.  
  
"Just outside…for some fresh air." He assured them with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Shall I go with you?" the sixth girl asked, with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No," Norrington quickly responded, and then eased his tone a bit, "No. It would be best if you young ladies stay inside. You might catch a cold in the night air." With that, he left them.  
  
"Do you see that?" The sixth girl turned to her company, "He cares about my well-being!"   
  
"But it's so warm out…" The second one commented, leaving all of the girls in silent puzzlement.  
  
Norrington, meanwhile, hurried across the room, quickly acknowledging fellow acquaintances as he made his way to the door. "Why, if it isn't our dear Commodore Norrington!" Came the sudden voice of twenty four year old Katherine McGuyver. She had been in a small circle of social friends, merrily chatting and laughing when she noticed Norrington making his way across the floor and decided to step away from her group for the moment to address him.  
  
Norrington gave a slight bow of his head and quickly acknowledged her. "Good evening, Miss McGuyver." Then, he began on his way, hastening his pace.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" The redhead pursued the conversation.  
  
Without much choice, Norrington stopped. Clenching his teeth, he turned to Katherine with a smile. "Just stepping out for a bit of fresh air, Miss McGuyver. No need to be alarmed, I assure you."  
  
"I wasn't alarmed," she stated candidly, At this, Norrington managed to continue smiling before he turned from her and started walking away once more. "Oh, wait James, dear!" She suddenly called out to him.  
  
"Yes, Miss McGuyver?" Norrington asked, willing himself to halt yet again. Trying to remain as polite as possible, he went to face her as she approached.  
  
"Your wig, James. It's a bit-lopsided." Then, taking it upon herself, she reached up with her left hand to adjust it for him. Rather annoyed, Norrington sighed and gently took a hold of Katherine's hand, lowering it from his wig.   
  
"Thank you, Miss McGuyver," He forced himself to say.  
  
"You know, James, one should try not to look so disheveled at social gatherings," Katherine went on, oblivious to Norrington's frustration with her, "It's really not becoming of one who wishes to be thought of as a respectable gentleman. Maybe you should try to tidy yourself up a bit for the next one."   
  
Flustered and irritated, Norrington went to speak, but Katherine was already on to another subject. "Don't they make a beautiful match? William and Elizabeth, I mean?" She was glancing over at the two before she looked up at Norrington once more. "Well, I suppose you don't think so. It's dreadful to see you sulking about like you have been. Everyone's been saying so. But, I would advise you not to worry about it. After all, it's not all that terrible, really. It happens to plenty of men, I'm sure, although, at the moment, an example seems to slip my mind."  
  
"Miss McGuyver, pardon me, but your frankness is making me feel quite uncomfortable. Furthermore, I have you know that I am very happy for-"   
  
"Besides, James, it seems to me that you have attracted a fine batch of ladies to choose from. I'm sure any of them would make an adequate wife, don't you?" Katherine now gestured to the company Norrington just left. "They all seem to be exceptionally well-brought up woman, in any case."  
  
Norrington frowned as he glanced over, the girls giggling shyly as they made eye contact. "Yes, exceptionally." He then turned back to Katherine and began "But, if you'd excuse me Miss McGuyver, I really must be going -"  
  
"I heard, James, that you just returned from sea yesterday, yes?" She questioned him further.  
  
"The day before yesterday," he corrected her patiently.  
  
"Right. The day before yesterday," she repeated, although not seeming too concerned about the particulars. "Wasn't that your third escapade chasing after that pirate - Jack Sparrow, isn't it? Why, one would think a capable Commodore would have captured him by now."  
  
"Her Majesty's Navy is doing everything in its power-"  
  
"Although, do you want to know what I've heard, James? " Katherine smirked as she lowered her voice to a soft, giddy whisper. Norrington went to say "Not particularly," but Katherine did not give him the chance. "I've heard a rumor, James, that you're actually allowing Jack Sparrow to escape. That you're actually friends with the fiend. It's such gossip among the ladies."  
  
"Well, I never -"  
  
"Oh, I know, James. I told them it was just preposterous. I said to them, 'It is completely inconceivable to even think such thoughts. Our Commodore Norrington is much too priggish for those sorts of things.'" Norrington clutched his hat in his hands as Katherine rattled on. "But, oh, how absolutely fantastic that would be, James! If it was true, that is. I must admit, I would be quite surprised if it was - you of all men dashing off with pirates -but what amusing conversation it would make."  
  
"Miss McGuyver, I don't appreciate-"   
  
"James, dear, you have bags. Under your eyes, I mean. You're looking dreadfully tired. It's really unflattering, you know. It makes you look old."   
  
"Miss McGuyver -"   
  
"Now, what about this tea business, James?" She went on.  
  
"Tea?" He asked, his voice growing edgy.   
  
"Yes, tea," She repeated, not taking notice to the sharpness in his tone. "It's been a whole month now since we received our last shipment and I fear our supply is beginning to grow short. Everyone has become rather concerned. What will we do without our tea?"   
  
"I do not know, Miss McGuyver. Unfortunately, my duties as Commodore do not place me in a position in which I can rectify the situation."  
  
"Oh." Katherine said flatly. "I see. So…if you don't handle those matters….and you don't capture pirates…then what is it you do, I wonder?"   
  
With this, Norrington clutched onto his hat even tighter and gritted his teeth. "Miss McGuyver, if you would please excuse me."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Of course, James." Spinning around, Norrington began marching away, rather exasperated but grateful to be free of the stifling conversation. Yet, Katherine was sure to call back to him once more. "Oh, and James dear?"  
  
Norrington did not bother to turn around this time, but responded in a dull voice, "Yes, Miss McGuyver?"  
  
"Try not to swagger away like that. A gentleman strides at a steady pace. Yours is much too vulgar and hasty and you look terribly ungraceful." Katherine commented, her voice carrying to where Norrington stood a couple feet away, and then she went on to participate in some idle prattle with the other guests.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Norrington continued on his way, making sure to noticeably lessen his pace. He was sure he had heard some of his gentleman acquaintances chuckling at his expense during the spectacle, causing his mood to grow even worse than it had been.   
  
"Ah, James," the familiar voice of Governor Swann addressed him from his left. Governor Swann approached him falling into pace with him. "There you are. I've been looking for you this evening."  
  
"I've been occupied, Governor. I apologize."   
  
"That's quite all right," the Governor assured him as he pulled him off to the side a bit and lowered his voice, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What I mean is…you don't have to stay, James. I'll understand. Elizabeth will as well. We know it must be difficult for you."  
  
"Elizabeth," Norrington said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth knows -" Governor Swann began before he realized that Norrington had been acknowledging his daughter standing before them, Will at her side. "Oh, Elizabeth! There you are. We were just talking about you."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and then turned to Norrington. "Good evening, James."  
  
"Good evening, Elizabeth," Norrington stated, "You look beautiful." Elizabeth managed to hold her smile, but she unexpectedly felt very awkward. Fortunately, Norrington turned to Will and gave him a nod. "Will."  
  
"Commodore." Will repeated in similar fashion. "Elizabeth and I thought we saw you leaving, and we just wanted to make sure we got a chance to speak with you before you did and thank you for coming."  
  
"Are you leaving so soon, James?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"I think I should," Norrington replied. "I will have to be up early tomorrow morning. Thank you for your hospitality, Governor Swann. Elizabeth, Will; have a goodnight. And congratulations, of course."   
  
"Wait, James. I'll see you out." Governor Swann followed Norrington as he left the household.  
  
Guilt overcame Elizabeth as she watched him leave. "Goodnight James," she softly called out after him. She lowered her eyes.   
  
Will immediately took hold of her hand, sensing she was troubled. "It'll be all right, Elizabeth. He'll be all right."  
  
"I know, Will," Elizabeth looked up at him with a bittersweet smile. "I just wish I wasn't the one who did this to him It's such an awful feeling." Will nodded in agreement as the began walking amongst their guests, hand in hand. She now smiled sincerely, "But I am happy, Will, to be marrying a gentleman as fine as you."  
  
"As I am to be marrying a lady as wonderful as you are, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth grinned warmly at this and said, "I cannot wait until we are finally married. I wish the wedding was tomorrow."  
  
"Well, it's only a few more weeks," Will reminded her.  
  
"Yes…" She trailed off dreamily, until she abruptly realized, "Why, we'll have to invite Jack, Will!"  
  
"Jack?" Will glanced down at her slightly perplexed.  
  
"Of course! How could we not?" Elizabeth went on.  
  
Will frowned, "I don't know how your father would take that…or everyone else for that matter."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "After everything he's done for us?"  
  
Will smiled at the fond memory of his friend, the captain of the Black Pearl; "You're right, Elizabeth. We'll have to invite Jack. After all, it wouldn't be a wedding without him."  
  
That night, once the last of the guests left the Swann household and she had said goodnight to Will, Elizabeth prepared for bed. She yawned, exhausted from the evening and crawled into her comfortable bed. Ready to blow out her candle, Elizabeth stopped, and raised her head, listening. She could have sworn she heard something. "Hello…?" She called out in a low whisper. All she could hear was the wind whistling outside, blowing through the window and rustling her curtains. Sighing, she bent down slightly and blew out her candle and then fell back, resting her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden, a hand clasped over her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her, as she struggled, from her bed and then from her home and into the night.  
  
Just a little after dawn, Commodore Norrington walked the docks of Port Royale, overlooking the ships of the British navy in the harbor. He walked along quietly, lost in his own thoughts, until his peaceful silence was interrupted.  
  
"Why, good morning, Commodore Norrington!"   
  
"Miss McGuyver," Norrington muttered, not too pleased as Katherine McGuyver fell into step with him.  
  
"It's so nice to see you out and about so early; at least it makes it seem like you are doing something, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes…" Norrington trailed off, as the two began to stray away from the docks and toward the town of the colony.  
  
"But you must forgive me, James," Katherine continued, "For I'm afraid I was terribly forward yesterday evening."  
  
"It's quite all right, Miss McGuyver," Norrington quickly said. They passed by two grimy looking men sitting against the wall of one building, seemingly passed out.   
  
"After all, it's not really any of my business of whether or not you're doing your duties. Obviously, someone is thinking you're doing a fine job, so far be it for me to condemn that, yes?" Katherine let out a laugh.  
  
"Miss McGuyver," Norrington halted, turning to her abruptly, "I am not a man to lose his temper, but I don't think I can take any more of your - Katherine?"  
  
Katherine had fell to the ground where she lay unmoving, having been hit in the head with a large thud. Where she stood were the two grimy men they had just passed, flashing their yellow teeth and golden caps in grins. Instinctively, Norrington went to draw weapon, but he was grabbed by two other men from behind, who gagged him. Then, the one grimy man who had knocked out Katherine, approached, "Won't Captain Rugena be happy to see you, heh?" Norrington looked at him in perplexity before the man struck him with his club. Immediately, Norrington slipped into unconsciousness   
  
  
  
"But where is Commodore Norrington?" Governor Swann demanded, as he paced in his home. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir," a soldier replied. "No one has seen him all morning."  
  
"My daughter is missing, and yet you cannot find the one man who can find her!" Governor Swann exclaimed. Then, he mumbled to himself, "Where could he be?"  
  
"Governor," a servant entered the room.  
  
"Yes?" Governor Swann turned to him hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Turner is here to see you," he answered.  
  
"Oh," Governor frowned in disappointment, but nodded. "Send him in."  
  
"Very well, sir." The servant left. A few moments later, Will entered, his pace hasty.  
  
"Governor Swann -"  
  
"Elizabeth is gone! Missing! My daughter has been taken from me!" Governor Swann went on emotionally.   
  
"I know, sir," Will began, then explained bluntly, "Jack took her."  
  
With distraught eyes, he looked over at Will baffled. "What?"  
  
"Jack took her. Last night." Will repeated.  
  
"But- why?" Governor questioned in shock.  
  
"He didn't say. He just left me this note." Will raised his right hand, where he held a tattered piece of paper.   
  
Quickly, Governor Swann made his way across the room and snatched the note. "Give me that, for Heaven's sake!" Unfolding it, he read it:  
  
  
  
Dear Will,  
  
Sorry about taking your bonnie lass. I'm just borrowing her for a bit. I'll have her back before your wedding. I hope.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Governor Swann's eyes grew more distressed than before. "What does he need Elizabeth for, though? Why?"  
  
"He wouldn't hurt her, sir," Will assured him, "I know he wouldn't. He'll bring her back soon, I'm sure." Governor Swann nodded weakly, falling into a chair.  
  
"Sir!" a soldier in the British Navy came into the room, not waiting to be introduced. "Sir, Miss Katherine McGuyver was just found. She had been knocked unconscious by what she claims was pirates. She said they must have taken Commodore Norrington."  
  
Governor Swann looked at the solider a bit horrified, and then glanced over to Will for answers.  
  
Will looked confused. "But, why would Jack - " He started to question in confusion but the solider didn't let him finish.  
  
"It wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow. At least, Miss McGuyver didn't think so. She said she heard the pirates say something about someone named 'Rugena;' 'Captain Rugena.'"  
  
Governor Swann looked as if everything was hopeless. "Captain Rugena? Who in heaven's name is Captain Rugena? And what does he want with Commodore Norrington who is supposed to be looking for my daughter?!"  
  
Will frowned and shook his head. "I don't know..." Then, after a pause, his eyes lit up in determination. "But I know where I can find out." 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Swann arose from her sleep to find Jack Sparrow sitting at her bedside. "Ah…good morning, Elizabeth! Er, actually it's good afternoon, isn't it?"   
  
"What happened…?" Elizabeth sat up on the bed, looking very bewildered and rubbing the side of her head.  
  
"My men had to knock you out. Gibbs said you put up quite a struggle, so he had no choice but to. Of course, if he did hurt you, I'll do my best to make you feel better, Elizabeth." Jack began to inch his way toward her.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him harshly. "It's Miss Swann."  
  
Jack backed off a bit now. "Yes, Miss Swann. Right."  
  
"And I'm all right," Elizabeth continued. Then looking around, she questioned, "But what am I doing here?"  
  
"Oh yes…I was afraid you'd ask that…" Jack mumbled, rising to his feet. "Well, you see Eliz - Miss Swann, my crew and I have run into a bit of a snag." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "We're after the treasure of Inwata."  
  
"And how is it that I can help with that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked!" Jack exclaimed, whirling toward her a bit, and slightly gesturing with his arms in front of him. "You see, there's this temple, the temple of Inwata, and it has these great big doors - I mean they are these colossal, mammoth things, really - that we just can't seem to get open. But, if we could just get a 'chaste young maiden' to light these torches - just a couple of them - by the doors, they will magically open and the treasure will be ours, savvy?" Jack then narrowed his eyes quizzically, "You and Will - you haven't done anything yet, have you?"  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed in outrage. Realizing Jack was still staring at her with uncertainty, she stated candidly, "No, Jack."  
  
"Oh, good then!" Jack grinned as he headed to leave the cabin, "We're all set."  
  
"No, we are not 'all set,'" Elizabeth quickly countered, standing up.  
  
Jack frowned and halted to turn back to her. "We're not?"  
"No, we're not. Firstly, why did you kidnap me? You could have just asked, you know."  
  
Jack gave her a half shrug. "We're pirates, love. We had to kidnap you. It's what we do, savvy?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We didn't think you'd mind really…" Jack trailed off weakly.  
  
Letting out an annoyed sigh, Elizabeth went on, "Well, I do mind. What my father and Will must think!"  
  
"Don't worry; I took care of that. I left Will a little note telling him all about it."  
  
Elizabeth looked relieved and fell back on the bed. "Oh good. He'll be here for me shortly, then."  
  
"Wha-what?" Jack now turned to her, with a bit of desperation. "But aren't you going to help us? Help me?"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth proclaimed.  
  
Jack grimaced at her answer, and then came to a realization. "Oh, I see." Clearing his throat he asked patiently, "Elizabeth, love, would you please assist my crew and I on our journey to Panama and help us retrieve the treasure of Inwata?" He quickly added, "Please?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief; "No!"  
  
"But - why not? You just said all I had to do was ask."  
  
"Because it's absolutely ridiculous, Jack! I can't go with you to Pana -" She had difficulty with the pronunciation. "Well, wherever it is that you're going! It's absurd"  
  
"Elizabeth…" Jack trailed off, looking frustrated with her, but kept his temper as best he could. "All right; we'll give you five percent of our plunder."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, you're not getting anymore than that, you hear! I've already given up ten percent."  
  
"Jack, I don't want your treasure! I want to go back to Port Royale."  
  
"And you will," Jack assured her, "Once we made a quick little stop in Panama."  
  
Elizabeth rose to her feet and let out short, aggravated shrill sigh. Looking up to him, she pointed a finger and declared, "You are the most inconsiderate, selfish man -"  
  
"Pirate," Jack corrected her, wincing a bit as if she might hit him.  
  
Elizabeth only glowered, but went on. "Most selfish pirate that I know. And to think I wanted to invite you to our wedding!"  
  
"Oooo, a wedding!" Jack clasped his hands together in excitement at this, "I love weddings! Will there be rum?"  
  
"Get out!" Elizabeth now ordered, shoving him to the door, "Please, just go!" Jack staggered out of the cabin and found himself on the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
"I think she just kicked me out of my own cabin…" Jack trailed off in a mutter as Gibbs approached him.  
  
"So, what she say? Is she on board?" He asked.  
  
"Ehh…not quite…" Jack replied.  
  
"Not quite," Gibbs repeated skeptically.  
  
"But she will be," Jack assured him.   
  
"She will be," Gibbs repeated once more, still skeptical.  
  
"Yes," Jack said with a forced smile. "After all, who could resist the charm of Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Gibbs frowned. "I'll try talking to her."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, "Yes, that'll be good." Gibbs complied, and disappeared into the cabin, leaving Jack alone on deck, who instinctively began to shout out orders to the rest of his crew.   
  
Commodore Norrington did not know where he was. He was pretty certain he was on a ship - a pirate's ship to be precise. Yet, he was blindfolded and his arms tightly bound behind his back as he was being pushed around by the rowdy crew of the ship. He was still light-headed from the blow he took to his head, as well as the slight beating he was taking now. "Let's slit his throat now," one of the pirates declared.  
  
"Yeah, let's run him through!" agreed another.  
  
"I say we chop him up into little bits and feed him to the sharks," another one muttered, earning some hearty chuckles of agreement.  
  
"Or we could eat him ourselves!" another one, burly, spoke up with a dumb laugh and a drunken hiccup.  
  
At this, there was silence, as all the pirates looked over at the slightly plump pirate. One, a lanky one named Lefty, spoke up, "Horace, that's disgusting."  
  
"We can torch him till he's all ash and bone!" Another exclaimed, rekindling the original enthusiasm.  
  
"I still say we make his blood spill over the deck." the first pirate grumbled, placing his sword against Norrington's neck, Norrington on his knees now.  
  
"No," came a voice from above on the upper deck, where a tall, slim man regally stood. He slowly walked down the wooden steps and into the moonlight; the sun had just finished setting. Flamboyant in appearance, his golden hair was long and curly and his moustache was also golden and curled at the end. He wore a large hat, with a fluffy purple feather in it, and a long matching jacket, purple and blue with golden buttons. On his hands were extravagant rings of gold and silver with gaudy jewels in them and he wore black boots that reached his knees.   
  
"Captain," the crew murmured, giving him their full attention. He give a quick wave of his hand and said, "Lefty. Riggles." Lefty and a small pirate standing at only five feet one, Riggles, quickly realized the captain was instructing them to remove Norrington's blindfold. They complied immediately, revealing Norrington's eyes, which remained as dignified as he could will them to be.  
  
"It's too soon to be killing the Commodore yet," the Captain explained, "Not until we get to Niles Island, that is." Laughter rang out threw the crew and into the night.  
  
"Who are you?" Norrington questioned, glaring up at the glitzy captain, his rings' gemstones glittering in the moonlight.   
  
The Captain grinned and gave a slight bow, "Captain Rugena. And you are aboard the famous Grand Victoria. She's named after my dearly departed mother, may she rest in peace," Rugena illuminated, removing his hat from his head and laying it across his chest as if in prayer. It became apparent by Norrington's expression that he had never heard of Captain Rugena's ship. Placing his hat upon his head, Rugena smirked; "Or should I say, soon to be famous Grand Victoria." Rugena's crew enthusiastically agreed.  
  
Swallowing hard, Norrington questioned hesitantly, "And what is it that you want with me?"   
  
"With you, Commodore?" Captain Rugena exclaimed in jest. "Did you hear that, my fine crew? He wants to know what we want with him!" More snickering came from the pirates. Turning to Norrington, Rugena bent down and said softly, "My dear, dear, dear Commodore Norrington. Do you know what I think? I think you know what we want with you." A cruel smirk formed on his lips as Norrington's eyes narrowed. "We want to take you to Niles Island, Commodore…where I want to put a rope around your neck." A callous glint flashed through Rugena's eye before he straightened once more. Norrington remained quiet, lost for words, the dignity fading from his eyes as fear started overcoming them.   
  
"It looks as if the Commodore doesn't have any more question, does it?" Rugena continued as went back up the stairs to the upper deck. "Aw, but don't worry my dear Commodore Norrington," Captain Rugena twirled around, coat following suit, as he stared down at the imprisoned Commodore, who's eyes met his. "It'll be a couple more days until we reach Niles Island. We'll take good, good care of you until then." The same twisted grin returned to Rugena's face as he turned his back to him, their crew cruel laughter lingering in the night. 


End file.
